


The Gambler Dilemma

by sharlene



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlene/pseuds/sharlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>特工中有三种人，一种人是爱国者，一种人是单纯地找个工作干，还有一种人是迷恋出生入死的感觉。伊森·亨特是爱国者吗？也许是的。他享受冒险吗？毫无疑问。伊森·亨特究竟是什么？<br/><br/>一个赌徒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gambler Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> 看完MI5后的乱打，作者啥也不拥有

_特工中有三种人，一种人是爱国者，一种人是单纯地找个工作干，还有一种人是迷恋出生入死的感觉。伊森·亨特是爱国者吗？也许是的。他享受冒险吗？毫无疑问。伊森·亨特究竟是什么？一个赌徒。_

***

赌博这件事本身很微妙。

提到赌博人们总难免想到那些豪华赌场——穿着名贵礼服的男男女女和高垒着的筹码。作为IMF的首席特工，伊森经常出入这些灯红酒绿的地方。他也赌过，但只是为了任务，其余的时间伊森则对这些扑克牌和色子毫无兴趣（也许还是有的，在喝醉之后跟勃兰特和班吉他们瞎胡闹时）。他很清楚这些游戏能对一个人产生多大影响，一位广受民众爱戴的政治家只消偷偷地和那些轮盘和小球玩上两局，然后再干点不见天日的事儿来弥补损失，就能让FBI的家伙们忙上好一阵子。

“班吉，把门打开！”他大声嘶吼，光是空手扒在机舱门上就已经几乎耗尽了他所有的力气，幸运的是他最后还是进去了，虽然有点小麻烦。如果班吉当时没能把门打开呢？他必死无疑，很明显这是非常有可能发生的情况，但当时它不在伊森的考虑范围之内。“一思考你就死定了（If you think, you're dead）”这句话偶尔会出现在他的脑海里，大概是哪部电影里某个飞行员的话。

他手心不受控制地出汗，几乎就要以为自己再也抓不住栏杆了，加速的气流冲击在他身上，而引擎又是如此之近，轰鸣声差点没把他震聋。当他抓着那包武器和降落伞一起安全落地时除了呕吐感更让他难受的是自己会猝死的错觉，有如一个重度恐高症刚从一艘没有安全带的海盗船上下来。接踵而至的是不真实感，他跌跌撞撞站起来，植物划过小腿裸露的皮肤，比起一把锋利的匕首来说真是太温柔了。班吉匆忙赶过来把他扶上车，嘴里一直喃喃着一些伊森听起来毫无逻辑的词语。每次都是这样，他那些不要命的举动回忆起来总是和做梦一样。

还有一次是在哈里发塔上，他站在破碎的窗户前向下望。这并非明智之举，任何一个恐高的人都知道，站在高处向下望只会加深你的恐惧感。伊森不恐高，但这不代表他能随随便便去爬一座高塔。从十三楼摔下去就能要了他的命，一百一十三楼也能，但如果让别人选是爬上十三楼还是从一百零一楼爬上一百一十三楼，绝大多数人都会选择前者，原因不言而明。戴着一双半废的黏力手套准备随时摔死在迪拜塔下总好过被敌人用精细的手术刀与粗暴的拳脚慢慢折磨至死。

伊森从未真正地把部长的训诫听进心里去，他就是那个每次从过山车上下来后吐得昏天黑地但下次去游乐场依旧要玩的蠢家伙。他不知道这是什么时候开始的，或许是从进入CIA窃取特工资料的那次。他吊在离重力感应地面只有几厘米的上方，无助地看着自己的汗珠一点点划过眼镜的镜片。

他在悬在崖边的车上与女窃贼接吻，电击自己的大脑，因绳子不够长撞在窗户上。

一个赌徒，这是部长给他的评价。

伊森明白为何赌场的生意经久不衰。赌徒成功时便认为自己下一轮还能赢，输时指望下一轮游戏可以挽回局面，一个死循环。“嘿，伊森，你不是不喜欢赌。”卢瑟端着一杯威士忌说道。“你只是不喜欢赌钱。”

你不过是个幸运儿，亨特。CIA的家伙这么嘲讽他，总有一天你的运气会用光的。可谁的人生当中没有半点运气作祟？那些赌徒难不成指望用数学模型赢得大奖？普通人在遇见死神之后就不愿意再冒险了，可伊森是个特工，而特工从来不是什么安全职业。

伊森在兰卡监狱里呆过六年，凭他的身手没有人敢招惹他。他以在夜晚向墙上投橡皮小球为乐，那些小球砸在墙上的声音，沉闷无比，总是在折磨他的听觉。他花了很久去习惯这样的背景音。有那么几个晚上伊森觉得自己会因无聊而死。某个早上狱卒会发现他的房间里只剩下一团腐肉。他的身体渴望战斗，渴望那些疯狂的步伐。

一次又一次，他成功了，他成了IMF的传奇。他当然知道如果自己输了会发生什么。他的死亡是最基本的，然后是那些因为任务失败带来的严重后果。他当然不会赌钱，那丝毫无法刺激他的神经，他有更大的筹码去赌，他就是个该死的赌徒。

“总有一天你会玩过头的，伊森。”班吉对他说。哪个赌徒不是呢？看看那些穿得体面最终却输了个落花流水的暴发户，他们就是控制不住自己拿牌的双手。

每次伊森拿起枪都是俄罗斯转盘的开动，只不过参与者和下注者都是他。他会继续赌下去的，为了IMF，为了他自己。

Fin

注: 伊森脑海里的那句话就是壮志凌云里小牛的台词:DDD私心加进去的


End file.
